Kirby's Kwest
by chibi-emily
Summary: WOOOOOOO chapter seven! xD I told you it would be here soon ^_^ just be ware o.O rather difficult to follow... oh well, tis still very good, I think anyhow =P well, come R+R please xD
1. Some advice, Pikastyle

scene: Samus, Jiggly puff, Ness and Kirby are fighting in Hyrule Castle. Ness and Kirby are one the red team, Juggly Puff and Samus are on the blue team.  
  
Kirby: DIE, SAMUS, DIE DIE DIEEEE! ::up+b::  
  
Samus: heh, stupid puffball ::jumps the gets by Kirby and up+b::  
  
::Kirby flies away into the sky::  
  
JigglyPuff: hey Samus, puffballs are not all stupid! ::puffs up::  
  
Samus: uhh, no, I didn't mean that, Jiggy.. ::sweatdrop and backs away::  
  
Ness: Pika Fire! ::samus flames up:: you should really watch your back you know. Pika Fire! ::repeats until she gets up to 258% and does a yoyo and she flies away into the sky::  
  
Samus: JIGGY! ::powers up her energy ball thingy::  
  
::Kirby appears on his cloud and soon after Jiggly poff does, too::  
  
Kirby: ::waves:: Hi, Jiggy.....  
  
JigglyPuff: ::giggles:: hi! ::jumps down::  
  
Kirby: ::starry eyes:: I have to... ::waits to long and falls from the cloud onto his head:: owwie..  
  
JigglyPuff: ::Walks up to Kirby::   
  
::Samus and Ness stil fighting by the triangle shelter::  
  
Kirby: ::shakes his head and stands up:: oh hi, Jiggy. I, could I ask you somet--::gets put to sleep by Jiggly Puff::  
  
JigglyPuff: BYE! ::down+b::  
  
::kirby shoots up and flies down the front of the screen::  
  
JigglyPuff: ::taunt::  
  
Ness: oh so you wanna go at it puffball? ::jumps up onto the main part:: Pika Fire!  
  
::JigglyPuff jumps up and lands next to ness, and puts him to sleep, then does down+b::  
  
::Ness flies down the screen in the manner Kirby had::  
  
::They both appear in their clouds::  
  
Kirby: Put you to sleep, too?  
  
Ness: {shamefully} ::nodds::  
  
Kiby: Me too. ::sigh:: Ness, can I ask you something?  
  
Ness: ::nodds::  
  
Kirby: Do you any of the Smash Bros?  
  
Ness: Nope! gotta go! ::jumps down from the cloud::  
  
::Kirby follows him::  
  
Ness: We're back, ladies! ::gets shot with Samus's energy ball thingy and gets blown off the screen:: oh that really stinks....  
  
Samus: want one, Kirby?  
  
all mighty voice: Time up!  
  
::screen changes to Kirby and JigglyPuff standing on Hyrule Castle facing each other::  
  
all mighty voice: Sudden Death! GO!  
  
Kirby: Jiggly Puff, before you--::gets put to sleep::  
  
JigglyPuff: Jiggy Puff! ::down+b::  
  
::Kirby gets blown off the screen::  
  
All high and mighty voice: Game Over!  
  
::screen change::  
  
All high and mighty voice: Blue Team Winns!  
  
Juggly Puff: Jig, Jiggy Puff!  
  
::Ness and Kirby clap in the back ground::  
  
Kirby: ::sighs:: How am I ever going to ask her if she keeps putting me to sleep?  
  
Ness: ::shruggs:: I dunno  
  
::screen change::  
  
All high and Mighty voice: Choose your character!  
  
::all high and mighty hands browse through the screen::  
  
Kirby: ::thinks:: _please choose me and jiggy, please choose me and jiggy_   
  
::all high and mighty hand goes back to one player::  
  
All high and mighty voice: Choose your character!  
  
::all high and mighty hand browses through the screen::  
  
Kirby: ::thinks:: _please choose jiggy, please choose jiggy...  
  
_::all high and mighty hand chooses pikachu and gives him a blue wizard hat, medium level::  
  
all high and mighty voice: Pikachu vs. Link!  
  
Link: darnit, why do I always have to be the easiest? I want to take over the Master Hand Stage!  
  
Pikachu: pi pi pi pi pi pi pi [laughter]  
  
Link: ::crosses his arms:: oh do hush up.  
  
Pikachu: ka pi chu ka! [NOOO! NEVER!!!] ::b attack::  
  
Link: ::sighs and gets hit::  
  
Pikachu: pi pi pi pi pi! [laughter]  
  
Link: oh hush up. the all mighty hand did choose medium, so I don't have to be totally harmless ::taunt::  
  
pikachu: ::taunt::  
  
Link: ::taunt::  
  
Pikachu: ::taunt::  
  
Link: ::taunt::  
  
Pikachu: ::taunt::  
  
Link: ::taunt::  
  
Pikachu: pi pi pi pi chu chu ka chu ka pi [you're an idiot, you know that?]  
  
Link: If I'm an idiot, what does that make you, you little yellow fart.  
  
Pikachu: pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi! [laughter] ::falls onto back with laughter:: Pi ka chu chu pi chu ka [a pokemon, moron] ::taunt::  
  
Link: I know you're a PokeMon! Don't get smart alec with me! ::throws a bomb Pikachu's direction::  
  
Pikachu: ::bomb is waay of and luckily doesn't explode, so walks over and picks bomb up:: Pi pi pi pi pi pi ka ka chu pi pi ka ak chu chu [learn to aim, you little green moron] ::throws it at him::  
  
Link: OH SHUT UP! AHH! ::gets throwm off the screen::  
  
all high and mighty voice: Game Set!  
  
::screen switch::  
  
All high and Mighty voice: Pikachu vs. Yoshi Team!  
  
::screen switch::  
  
All high and mighty voice: GO!  
  
Pikachu: ::sigh:: ka chu pi pi...[I hate Yoshi...]  
  
Yoshi1: HEY! I HEARD THAT!  
  
Pikachu: ka ka ka ka chu pi chu chu pi ka? [oh really? What'cha gunna do about it?]  
  
Yoshi2: Oh, you want to know what we're going to do about it, eh?  
  
Pikachu: ::nodds::  
  
Yoshie 3: well then ::they all three charge at Pikachu::  
  
Pikachu: ::sighs:: pi ka pi [pathetic...] ::down+b::  
  
::all three Yoshis fly off the screen and three more fall down::  
  
Pikachu: ::sigh:: ka chu pi pi...[I hate Yoshi]  
  
Yoshi4: HEY! I HEARD THAT!  
  
Pikachu: ka ka ka ka chu pi chu chu pi ka? [oh really? What'cha gunna do about it?]  
  
Yoshi5: Oh, you want to know what we're going to do about it, eh?  
  
Pikachu: ::nodds::  
  
Yoshi6: well then ::they all three charge at Pikachu::  
  
Pikachu: ::sighs:: chu ka pi pi ka chu chu pi [this really is too easy...] ::down+b::  
  
::all three Yoshis fly off the screen and three more fall down::  
  
::repeat process until all but 1 Yoshi is gone::  
  
Pikachu: ::sigh:: k'chu ka ka pik [Gyod, I hate this level. Too easy.] ::body slamms the last Yoshi and does a taunt just before it turns into a star::  
  
all high and mighty voice: Game Set!  
  
::screen change::  
  
all high and mighty voice: Pikachu vs. Fox  
  
::screen change::  
  
all high and mighty voice: GO!  
  
Pikachu ::dances:: pi chuuu! pichuuu! chuki pa pi chuuuu! [hooray! a worthy opponent!]  
  
Fox: ::grumbles:: of course, I'm a worthy opponent you runt. Now hush up and fight.  
  
Pikachu: {sarcastically} ::salutes: chu ki chu! [sir, yes sir!] ::b attack::  
  
Fox: you little runt, we do this every time! ::reflects it::  
  
Pikachu: ::jumps up:: ki ki [I know] ::down+a::  
  
::fox gets thrown towards the nose of the ship::  
  
::Pikachu runs up and grabbs him with R before he gets up and throws his farther towards the nose. repeats until he actually hets thrown off the nose::  
  
Fox: grrr, we do this every time too! hya! ::up+b::  
  
Pikachu: ka chi chi chi [oh no, no, no] ::b attack::  
  
Fox: ::gets hit and falls down:: cheap little yellow fart ::dies::  
  
all high and mighty voice: Game Set!  
  
::screen switch::  
  
All high and mighty voice: Break the Targets!  
  
::screen switch::  
  
all high and mighty voice: GO!  
  
Pikachu: {very un-enthyusiastically} pi pika chuu.. [this is even worse than the Yoshi team...]  
  
::does the whole thing in less than 15 seconds::  
  
all high and mighty voice: Stage Complete!  
  
::screen switch::  
  
all high and mighty voice: Pikachu vs. Mario bros  
  
::screen switch::  
  
all high and mighty voice: GO!  
  
Pikachu: ::yawn:: kchu ki pa chu [need some rest] ::sits back and let's her team mate, DK kill them both::  
  
::screen switch::  
  
Pikachu vs. Giant DK  
  
::screen switch::  
  
GO!  
  
Pikachu: ::sigh:: paku chi [how fun...] ::gets on the upper left platform and does her B attack while letting her team mates, Link and Samus, kill giant DK:: {sarcastically} ka chi chi ki? [don't I love team battles?]  
  
::backstage::  
  
Master Hand: HEY KIRBY! HURRY UP AND FINISH CLONING YOURSELF, YOU'RE NEXT!  
  
Kirby: ::saultes:: Right away, sir! ::splits into different Kirbys and all the opthers run and suck in a character::  
  
Master Hand: ::mumbles as he watches Pikachu:: I don't like that Pikachu...too full of herself... ::pikachu finishes:: KIRBIES! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT THERE AND SOMEONE HURRY UP AND GO SUCK IN PIKACHU BEFORE IT STARTS!  
  
Kirby and clones: ::salutes:: yes, sir! Right away, sir! ::they file onto the playing field::  
  
Pikachu: kachu Kirby [hi kirby]  
  
plain kirby: hi. he's gotta suck you in now so that we can have a pikachu kirby ::stands aside for a kirby-clone to suck pikachu in::  
  
Pikachu chiii pikachu ku pika [man, I hate this part]  
  
all high and mighty voice: Pikachu vs. Kirby Team  
  
plain Kirby: hey pika, don't kill me til I ask you something, okay?  
  
Pikachu: ::nodds::  
  
all high and mighty voice: GO!  
  
Pikachu: ::starts randomly using R and succeeds in killing all but pika kirby and plain kirby::  
  
plain kirby: stand back, I have to ask pika something  
  
pika kirby: no way! we have to fight! ::b attack::  
  
pikachu: ::b attack::  
  
plain kirby: ::flies up to the right platform above pikachu: sooo, pikachu, can I ask you now?  
  
pikachu: ::continues B attack again and again:: pi [shoot]  
  
plain kirby: well, I've got this thing for juggly puff.....and I figured, heck, you're a female pokemon, you might know......  
  
pikachu: pa ku chii [cover your ears]  
  
Kirby: I figured as much ::sweatdrop::  
  
pika kirby: WHAT??? THE QUESTION YOU WANTED TO ASK HER WAS ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE??? THIS IS REDICULOUS! ::up+b::  
  
Pikachu: ::mutters:: pi pi chu ki chu [only because you don't have one] ::sweatdrop::  
  
pika kirby: oh, shut up! ::body slam::  
  
pikachu: chii! chu ki ka ka chuuu [damn! wasn't expecting that one...] ::flies off the screen::  
  
plain kirby: ::sigh:: well, come on back, game's--  
  
all high and mighty voice: Game Set! and that is MY LINE!  
  
kirby: ::shrinks:: sorry, oh high and mighty one....  
  
all high and mighty voice: I thought so. Continue? Game over...  
  
*******  
GASSP! What ever will Kirby do??? join in next time for Captain Falcon; Why am I asking **HIM**???


	2. Captain Falcon, Why am I asking HIM?

::scene:: Kirby is fighting the master hand::  
  
Master hand: Prepare to die, puffball  
  
Kirby: Not on my life, you empty glove!  
  
Master hand: grrrrrrrr ::flies up and slapps the ground::  
  
Kirby: ::Z:: Mwaha! You underestimate the power of puff! ::jumps up and uses A attack::  
  
Master hand: ::thinks to himself:: Damn! just twice more, then the puffball will win! Time for a good attack.   
Mwaha! evade this one, you little pink mushroom!  
  
kirby: okay.  
  
Master hand: ::flies up and spins around on top of Kirby:   
  
Kirby: ::Z:: mwaha. ::raises eyebrows:: Care to dance? ::jumps up and does down+a attack::  
  
Master hand: grrrrr here goes.... ::walks across the playing field and flicks kirby off the edge with middle finger::  
  
kirby: how wude ::puffs up and flies back to the playing field:: ::jumps up and does down+b attack::  
  
Master hand: NOOOOOOOOOOO ::dies::  
  
Kirby: ::taunt::  
  
all high and mighty voice: Game set!  
  
::screen change::  
  
::special bonus menu pops up::  
  
Kirby: ::stares at the special bonus menu:: wow...speed king, I've never gotten that one one before..... ::blinks::  
  
All high and mighty voice:: Challenger approaching!  
  
Kirby: OOOOH, so **THAT'S **what it was....  
  
Captain Falcon: Why hello, puffball!  
  
kirby: DONT CALL ME THAT!  
  
Cappy: Why, I'm terribly sorry, citizen. What is the name you wish to go by?  
  
Kirby: kirby, please. ::crosses his arms::  
  
Cappy: very well, sir Kirby. Now then, ON WITH THE FIGHT! ::taunt:: Show me your moves!  
  
Kirby: ::backs away:: ooookyay, then..... ::up+b::  
  
Cappy: ::poses:: oh my, what a neato little sword thingy! eep! ::gets hit and flies up and falls onto the ground::  
  
kirby: ::backs up and waits for him to get up::  
  
Cappy: oh my, look at all the pretty little birdies..... ::stands up with crossed eyes and a tooth knocked out::  
  
Kirby: don't tell me this is the guy we're gunna win over.... ::sweatdrop::  
  
Cappy: That I am, citizen! ::hold his arm up in a motion::  
  
Kirby: oh please..... ::runs over and R attack:: bye! ::throws him off the edge::  
  
Cappy: EEEEEP! NOOOOOOOOO! ::flies away as a star::  
  
Kirby: ::sigh:: that was too easy.....  
  
all high and mighty voice: Game Set!  
  
::screen change::  
  
Kirby: ::reads through the screen:: oh god no, he was..... WE GOTTA NANCY BOY!  
  
Cappy: We do????? WHERE??? ::looks around frantically::  
  
Kirby: ahh! ::runs away::  
  
Samus: don't sweat it, kid. This-a-way we'll have plenty of fun killing him ::chuckles and lifts up her arm blaster::  
  
Pikachu: pi paku chi ka chu pi chii paki chku [yup. I'm personally looking forward to it, myself]  
  
Mario: I don't-a know...he seems like-a pretty nice-a guy... ::rubbs his chin::  
  
Ness: ::whispers:: I think we might have two, kirby...  
  
Kirby: ::sighs:: oohh, JIGGY's here! ::runs over to jiggly puff with starry eyes::  
  
Jiggly puff: Hi Kirby ::giggles:: say, why aren't we fighting?  
  
Kirby: ::shruggs:: I guess the all high and mighty hand decided to take a break.   
  
Jiggly puff: HOORAY! Want to hear my new song? ::runs over to a platform and takes out her microphone and starts singing::  
  
Kirby: nooo, I was.....thinking...of...............something............................el...se.....::falls asleep::  
  
Jiggly puff: ::opens her eyes and stopps singing:: HOW RUDE! THEY DO THIS EVERY TIME! ::pops out her marker an starts drawing on every body:: hmph! That'll teach them to fall asleep on me! ::stomps outta the room::  
  
::five hours later::  
  
Cappy: yo, Kirby, wake up. ::shakes Kirby::  
  
Kirby: ::blinks a couple times then sits up, rubbing his eye:: yea, Cappy?  
  
Cappy: you've got make-up on  
  
Kirby: ::sweatdrop:: that's no make-up, Cappy, that would be some of Jiggly-puff artwork. Happens all the time. Hey, Cappy, can I ask you something?  
  
Cappy: go for it. ::winks::  
  
Kirby: ::sweatdrop:: right, um, would you concider yourself good with girls?  
  
Cappy: Why, ABSOLUTELY! Girls just seem to love me, they flock toward me and share their girly secrets ::does a motion::  
  
Kirby: ::yet another sweatdrop:: okay then. Do have any, um advice? See, I kinda like Jigglypuff but she doesn't seem to notice, and I don't know how to--  
  
Cappy: Why, have no fear, citizen! chicks dig the whole super-hero man type person get-up ::smiles revealing sparkly white teeth, and does another motion::  
  
Kirby: hey, thanks, Cappy. I'll give it a try. ::goes to his room and searches through his drawers:: damnit, I don't have any super hero stuff... ::pulls out a Sailor Moon outfit:: ahhh....guess this will have to do ::sweatdrop::  
  
**********  
hehehehehehe, will Jigglypuff fall for the female superhero get-up? Find out next time on Cool, cool Kirby; shades and a helmet heh, kind of long title. lol oh well ^^ Thanks for coming and please take time to submit a review! Tis greatly appriciated ^^ ::gets to work on cool, cool kirby::


	3. Cool, Cool Kirby, Shades and a Helmet

Kirby: {shamefully} Jiggy, I'm really sorry, but your songs are just so pretty that they make me--  
  
Jiggy: I don't wan to hear it!  
  
Kirby: ::sigh:: I didn't want to have to do this, but... ::puts on the Sailor Moon uniform and does motions::  
  
Jiggy: ::slap:: Kirby, what has gotten into you?  
  
Kirby: owwie... ::flattens:: nothing.... ::droops and slowly walks away::  
  
All high and Mighty voice: Choose your character!  
  
::all the smashers scurry about and get into their respective positions::  
  
::all high and mighty hands brows through the screen, choosing Kirby and Jiggly Puff on the blue team, and Falcon and Samus on the red team, Silicon City::  
  
All high and mighty voice: GO!  
  
Cappy: ::instantly engages in his taunt:: Show me your moves!  
  
Kirby: ::sigh:: That is going to get really annoying....  
  
Cappy: What's that, citizen?  
  
Kirby: ahh, nothing... ::b::  
  
Cappy: AHHHHH ::gets sucked in::  
  
Kirby: ::struggles to keep Cappy in long enough to copy his B move, but manages and spits him out.  
  
Cappy: ::holds his head:: woah, I cannot say I have ever before been inside a puffball. Why, thank you for the novel experience, Kirby!  
  
Kirby: ::sweatdrop:: you're....welcome..  
  
Jiggy: ::gassp!:: Kirby! my hero! ::runs to Kirby::  
  
Kirby: What? What did I do? ::looks around frantically::  
  
Jiggy: Well with that dashing helmet and shades, you must have done something right! ::hugs him::  
  
Kirby: ::blushes under his oh-so-encredibly-cool pair of shades and a helmet:: uhh, Jiggy....where's Samurs all this time? ::gets blown away by samus' energy ball thingy::  
  
Samus: HA! Take that you little puffball!  
  
Jiggy: ::flies over to beside Samus:: ::up+b+down+b combo:: ::samus flies away with the crack of a bat:: OH MY GOD YOU KILLED KIRBY, YOU B!TCH!  
  
Cappy: I thought that was Kenny....  
  
Jiggy: oh, you be quiet! ::b::  
  
Cappy: Why, I'm terribly sorry there, citizen! ::acts like he's going to cry out of shame::  
  
Jiggy: ::thinks:: _the helmet, the shades, those cheekbones....this guy's better than Kirby..._::starry eyes::  
  
Cappy: ::blinks a couple times, just realizing that he was the one that Jiggy was staring at:: oh.... ::straitens up and gives a big, white smile and one of his unbelievably white teeth gives out an animated sparkle:: Why, hello there JP, ::walks confidently over to Jiggly puff still grinning::  
  
Jiggy: Wow, JP, I've never been called that before.......::romantic sigh::  
  
Kirby: Prepare to die, Cappy, ::eye twitches as he watched Cappy and vain pops from his forehead:: Get away from my puffball ::puffs up like Jiggy does when she gets angry::  
  
Samus: Buzz off, Kirby. The Nancy boy and the dense puffball are having a romantic moment, here, ::charges up her B attack and jumps down in between Cappy and Kirby:: Bye now ::b::  
  
Kirby: CAPPY! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!! ::cries as he flies away into a star::  
  
Samus: ::sweatdropps and looks at Cappy and Jiggy, now locked eyes and with nothing that could tear attention away:: Holy crap, what have I done...  
  
Kirby: Not much, Samus  
  
Samus: HEY?! How did you get back to fast?  
  
Kirby: I manage. ::leers at captain falcon, a flame building up in his eyes:: OWWIE! OWWIE OWWIE OWWIE OWWIE OWWWWW! ::runs away from the charizard that just popped out of the garage thingy:: Oh...so that's what it was.... ::rubs the back of his neck:: Now then, back to business. And Samus--!  
  
Samus: ::gulps and takes a step back::  
  
Kirby: {incredibly evilly} Don't get in my way ::walks over and sucks up Cappy, releasing him and then doing his R move and sending him flying::  
  
Jiggy: AHHH! OH MY GOD YOU KILLED CAPPY YOU B@STARD!  
  
Kirby: It's KENNY  
  
Jiggy: I don't care. YOU STILL KILLE---- oh, Kirby! ::runs up and hugs Kirby::  
  
Kirby: What did I do now?  
  
Jiggy: ::thinks:: _Those shades, that helmet, the lovable pink-ness.....this guy's even better than Cappy......_  
  
All high and mighty voice: What is this? A romance novel? FIGHT YOU IMBECILES! FIGHT!!!!!!!!! This is SMASH brothers, so stop the love shit and get to SMASHING!  
  
Samus: Can't you understant the puffballs are having a moment here?  
  
All high and mighty voice: NEVER QUESTION THE VOICE! NOW FIGHT!  
  
Cappy: ::slutes:: yes, sir! ::runs for Kirby::  
  
Samus: NO CAPPY! I WON'T LET YOU! ::b:: ::Cappy flies away as a star:: And you know what, Mr. All-high-and-mighty? ::points to the sky, supposedly where the all high and mighty voice is:: If you try and screw up our private instances, I can guarentee we'll find you and SMAH YOU!  
  
Jiggy: _she's so brave...that armour.... no wait, this isn't right, she's a girl. K, let's stick with Kirby._  
  
Kirby: ::sweatdrop:: uhhh, Samus, let's not fight with the Narrator.......  
  
All high and mighty voice: I AM NOT A NARRATOR, I AM THE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY! IT SHALL BE AS I SAY! AND I SAY **FIGHTTTTT!!!!!!!! **::all of the pokemon come bursting out of the garage thingy:: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jiggy: ::hides behind Kirby:: Kirby, what are we going to do???  
  
Cappy: Never fere, Citizens! Cappy is here! ::charges into the stampede of wild Poke Mon and not a second later comes staggering on top of the garage with five missing teeth and his tongue haf hanging out::  
  
::Jiggly puff watches with teary eyes while Kirby stands his ground in front of her::  
  
Samus: my turn ::charges up her b attack but gets tossed up in the air as Beedril come swarming at her:: AHHHH! KIRBY! JIGGLY PUFF! SAVE YOURSELVES! ::dies::  
  
Jiggi: ::cries:: AHHH! Kirby! Please don't go! ::clings onto Kirby::  
  
Kirby: um, HEY YOU! Mr. ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY VOICE! WHY DON'T YOU COME AND FIGHT US YOURSELVES ::gulp::   
  
***********  
  
Will Kirby be able to save Jiggly Puff? Will the All high and mighty voice ever re-gain his sanity? Will Samus find him and set him straigt? o.0 Find out next time on _Mr. All high and mighty... You're goin down!_


	4. Mr All High and Mighty, You're goin DOWN

Jigglypuff: Kirby, both Samus and Cappy are gone..... ::starts tearing up::  
  
Cappy: Not quite, Jiggy! ::stands up, somehow completely recovered and does some "manly" motions::  
  
Kirby: Cappy! I never thought I'd be happy to see you....um...... doing motions.....anyway, you think you're okay still to fight?  
  
Cappy: Why of course, the falcon can always fight! ::taunt::  
  
All high and mighty voice: how the hell...  
  
Cappy: please, don't ask. tis magic! ::sparkley smile::  
  
Kirby: You go get 'um, Cappy! ::cheers Cappy on::  
  
Jiggy: Say, Kirby? Where's the wild stampede of Poke'mon gone? ::everyone turns to look behind Jiggy puff to see all of the Poke'mon miraculously fitting onto the two moving platforms and the small stationary one::  
  
All high and mighty voice: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU STAND NO CHANCE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH!! ::cough, cough:: eh..... um, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! I AM INVINCIBLE!  
  
Cappy: Never fere, I've dealt with these vile beings before!  
  
Jiggy: please don't call Poke'Mon vile, Cappy ::angry jiggly puff face::  
  
Kirby: Jiggy! Watch out! ::dives for Jigglypuff as a Charazard flyes over and picks her up, penetrating the 2-D boundary limit and dropping her in front of the building::   
  
Jiggy: Kirby! ::continues tearing as she uses the last of her jumps to try to get back up to the building::  
  
Kirby: damn! It would sure be nice to have Samus's R attack right about now.....::looks around hoping that Samus Magically heard what he was thinking and fell out of the Sky:: Samus?  
  
Cappy: No Samus here, Puffy. No Jiggy, either ::droups and acts like its all his fault::  
  
Kirby: Cappy! Don't go beating yourself up now! We gotta stick together! ::charges at the Poke'Mon and does his up+b attack, taking out the Charizard, a Chauncy, and a Blastoice::  
  
Cappy: Right! ::joins Kirby in fighting off the Poke'Mon::  
  
::screen switch: Jiggly puff comes falling out of no where and lands on top of samus::  
  
Jiggy: Ah, Sorry Samus,  
  
Samus: No worries, puffball. Now all we need is for those two dence idiots up there to die already. Had it never occurred to them that in this stupid game all that the stupid narrator did was switch around the rules a little to change it to a game with one stock each? Yeesh. ::turns back around to the other smashers, which jigglypuff just now notices are there::  
  
Jiggy: ::blink blink:: how....?  
  
Samus: ::sigh:: Jigglypuff, where do you normally go when you die in a stock battle?  
  
Jiggy: ::stares blankly::   
  
Samus: oh come on now, don't tell me you've never died?  
  
Jiggy: ::shakes her head...err...body:: nope. Kirby always saves me. ::eyes start tearing up:: but I enver noticed before! ::starts crying::  
  
Samus: oye...shoulda' known. ::slapps jiggy on the back:: Get a hold of it, kid! You'll have a chance to thank just about... ::looks up to the ceiling:: now ::kirby falls out of no where, spitting out cuss words by the dozens as he falls, landing at Samus's feet.  
  
Kirby: ::blinks an eye open:: Jiggly puff! ::stands up and runs over to Jiggly puff, giving her a great big hug:: You're okay!  
  
Jiggy: ::blush:: ya. Samus is, too. She says that the game just turned into a one-stock game, so we're okay. But .... I wanted to thank you ::eyes start tearing up again:: I never noticed it before....but...but I didn't know what it was like to die in a stock battle because you always saved me! ::falls into kirby's um....arms crying::  
  
Kirby: ::blush::  
  
Samus:: watch--::Cappy comes falling ontop of the two embrasing puffballs:: it....heh....::sweatdrop::  
  
Jiggy: Cappy! ::starts smaking Cappy, who by this time has five birds circling his head:: OFF! AHHHHHHH! Get off of my puffball! ::kicks Cappy off of kirby and onto the floor. Kirby now also has birds circling his head:: ::sniffle:: YOU KILLED KIRBY! ::cries::  
  
Samus: ::major sweatdrop:: Jiggy, I think he'll be okay. We've got bigger problems at hand. Does anyone know where the master hand is?  
  
smashers: ::shake heads::  
  
Samus: well in't this just dandy? {/sarcasm} Aight, you ::points to Yoshi:: go see if you can scout out the master hand.  
  
Pikachu: pi ka chu chi ka...... ::sweatdrop:: [a lot of good that will do...]  
  
Yoshi: ::vaine popping from forehead:: SHUT UP,. PIKACHU! ::turns and walks away, making sure to make a lot for noise as he stomps to show his immature anger at pikachu::  
  
Pikachu: Samus, why in the hell did you send Yoshi?  
  
everyone but jiggy: YOU CAN TALK!  
  
Jiggy: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Pikachu: duh. Look at my fellow PokeMon, chattering away like-um- chattering. I just think it's more fun to talk in Paki, but for the author's sake I think I'll stick to English at this dire moment.  
  
everyone: ::looks crookedly at Pikachu::  
  
Pikachu: ::sweatdrop:: moving on, Samus?  
  
Samus: ::shakes out of it:: uh, right. Well, to be frank, I sent Yoshi because he's the most expendable besides Cappy, who seems to be unchonciouse at the moment.. ::turns around expecting Cappy to have woken up at the comment, but just sees him druling on the floor with the little birdies still circling his head::   
  
Mario: But Yoshi's my-a pet! I lova-a him-a! ::starts crying as Luigi walks over to comfort him::  
  
Master Hand: This had better be good, I've suddenly got a lot of paperwork to do ::crosses his thumnb and pinkey, and taps his pointer finger on the floor::  
  
Samus: Well, incase you haven't noticed, the Narrator's gone wakko on us!  
  
All High and Mighty voice: ITS THE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY! GOD DAMMIT! CAN'T YOUE VER GET THAT RIGHT!  
  
Pikachu: no.  
  
All High and Mighty Voice: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?!!  
  
Pikachu: no dip.  
  
All High and Mihgty Voice: DON'T BACKTALK MEEEE SPEAK ONLY WHEN SPOKEN TO YOU LITTLE WRETCH!  
  
Pikachu: You asked me a question. I answered. Besides, I don't follow stupid little rules like that. If everyone followed them no one would ever ttalk.  
  
AHAMV: well, ah.... ::thinks for a moment:: I'll get back to you on that one.  
  
Pikachu: syuuuuuure. Why...do I not believe you?  
  
AHAMV: hmph.  
  
Pikachu: Listen up, Mr. Narrator ::lets AHAMV vent for a moment about how he's the all high and mighty and not the narrator:: We're not going to let you tromatise our games. Poor ol' Master Hand is piled up with paper work because YOU aren't letting the humans controlling the all high and mighty hands watch us play, and complaints are being filed. You either straiten up now, or Jiggly and I will lead the PokeMon of Silicon city in a revolt against you  
  
Master Hand: And I could surely get metal mario and the fighting polygon team to work with us. Especially since you're the cause of the annoying paperwork build-up.  
  
Ness: And of course us smashers'll join in, too! Ain't that right, gang?  
  
smashers: YEA!  
  
AHAMV: ooooh...I'm shaking ::pretends to quivver, even though he doesn't have a body::  
  
Pikachu: I'm sure you are. Because we know where you announce from.  
  
AHAMV: YOU'RE BLUFFING! I mean--I, Iya, I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BODY!  
  
Pikachu: sure ya' do ::raises eyebrows::  
  
AHAMV: uh, NO I DON'T! AND EVEN IF I DID YOU COULDN'T EVER FIND IT!  
  
Pikachu: So you're saying that you do?  
  
AHAMV: Ye--I mean NOOOO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!  
  
Pikachu: uhu. Thought so. Let's get'um, gang!  
  
DK: ::whispers something in Pikachu's ear::  
  
Pikachu: pi ka ka chu chi cha [I know. Just improvise.]  
  
AHAMV: DAMMIT PIKACHU, YOU KNOW I NEVER COULD UNDERSTAND THAT DAMN LANGUAGE OF YOURS! AT LEAST JIGGY SPEAKS ENGLISH!  
  
Pikachu: As do I. Twas a strateigik manuver to speak in paki, because I know that you didn't understand it.  
  
AHAMV: I UNDERSTAND IT PERFECTLY WELL!  
  
Pikachu: You just said that you didn't. Which is it, Mr. Narrator?  
  
AHAMV: garrrrrrrr ITS ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY! ALL HIGH AND MIGHTYYYYYY! I AM NOT THE NARRATOR!  
  
Pikachu: Sure you are.  
  
AHAMV: NO I'M NOT! AHHHHHH! PUFFBALL! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE! NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHH! ::vaccum sound::  
  
disembodied kirby voice: hey guys  
  
Pikachu: WOOO! Go Kirby! You da' MAYN! ::cheers::  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
mwaha. Mr. All High and Mighty is now officially disposed of. Or is he? du du uuuuuuu! lol yes,. he is. I'm just um, looking for a reason to go du du duuuuuuu! lol, don't mind me. I'm encredibly hhyper right now and next up on the Kirby's Kwest agenda is ::studies a clipboard:: AHA! Next chapter... Simply Piece. lol and yes, I did spell that right =) see ya' next time!  
  
By the way, sorry about the PK fire thingy. I'll go back and get that fixed ASAP! ^.~ 


	5. Simply Piece

Fox: How the hell did he do that and what the hell did he do? ::hmphs and crosses his arms::  
  
disembodied Kirby voice: Yoshi helped.  
  
Pikachu: Pa chi ku ku ka [you have got to be kidding.]  
  
disembodied Yoshi voice: nope. ThatÕs right, pitakoo or whatever your name is.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu, nitwit.br>  
  
  
DYV: anoying little runt ::mumbles::  
  
Samus: so, wah, Kirby....what exactly happened to the Narrator?  
  
DKV: Oh, him? Well, ah.. ::giggles:: heÕs, um, not a very big problem any more.   
  
very high, squeaky version of AHAM: EEEEEEK! He shrunk meh! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
DKV: uh, yea ::invisible sweatdrop::  
  
Ness: ::blinks:: IÕm confused....  
  
DYV: Okay, after I found the master hand person, I went off looking for the narrator  
  
VHSV of AHAMV: ITS ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY, OH MORTAL ONE!  
  
DYV: whatever. So then I found this door, whatever, and then Kirby found me, we went in, and from there Kirby took over  
  
DKV: right. Then I sucked him in, like I would normally do in a match, except I stopped the process short, keeping him from going back to his original size.  
  
everyone else: :;blinks::  
  
DKV: ::sigh:: And you were thinking DK fits inside of me how...?  
  
DK: ::taunt::  
  
Pikachu: Piiii, Yoshi Ka chi kuu [well, Yoshi doesnÕt.]  
  
DKV: I know. YoshiÕs just a supernatural mystery.  
  
DYV: HEY  
  
::sound that normally come from fighting heard::  
  
Jiggy: Mario! YouÕre petÕs hitting on my boyfriend!  
  
Samus: oye...why did that not sound right...?  
  
Mario: YouÕre-a mistaken, Jiggy-a puff, Your-a boyfirned is-a hitting on my-a pet-a!  
  
::mario and Jiggy start a staring contest::  
  
Cappy: never fere, citizens, IÕm sure the two are just playing tag....or something.. ::does Òmanly motions::  
  
Louigi: Please-a, Cappy, that does not-a help, trust-a me-a.  
  
Cappy: oh, okay ::sits down and watches as Jiggy and Mario engage in a wrestling contest.  
  
Fox: children, do you two mind? ::tries to slip up Jiggy and Mario::  
  
Jiggy: GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!  
  
Pikachu: pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi! [::falls over laughing at Fox::]  
  
Ness: ::also laughing:; sheÕs got a point, fox!  
  
Fox: grrrr...stupid kids! You come here you little runt! ::starts chasing after Ness::  
  
Pikachu: PAI! Ka chi ki ka! [Hey, what about meee!] ::chases after fox, still laughing::  
  
Samus: oye....its a circus.....  
  
VHSV of AHAM: SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITHOUT MEEE!  
  
DYV: oh, be quiet. We never did like you.  
  
DKV: ItÕs true.  
  
Jiggy: ::abruptly stopps wrestling with Mario: KIRBY! YOUÕRE OKAY!  
  
Mario: ::abruptly stops wrestling with Jiggy: Yo-a-shi-a! YouÕre-a ok-a-kay-a!  
  
Fox: ::now wrestling with Ness:: DIE YOU ANOYUING LITTLE BASEBALL-CAPPED FREAK!  
  
Ness: ::still laughing:: you, perfert HAHAHAHAhHAHA ::falls into a laughing spree::  
  
Link: ::arms crossed:: I feel left out. IÕm bored. SOMEONE FIGHT WITH ME! ::whimpers::  
  
Pikachu: pu, ki ka chu ka ki ki ka [sorry, youÕre not worth it, kid,]  
  
Link: WHY YOU LITTLE !ARGHAAAAAAAAAAA ::chases after Pikachu::  
  
Pikachu: pai, ku ki ka chi ku [allright, you asked for it] ::Down+B::  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHH ::getÕs elecrticuted::  
  
Pikachu: Welp, that takes care of that.  
  
DKV: ::watches the fighting:: What the heck are you guys doing? ::no one hears::  
  
DYV: ::shruggs:: I dunno.  
  
VHSV of AHAMV: Their doom is nere! MUH HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
DYV and AKV: Oh, shut up ::covers the miniature version of the Narrator with duct tape::  
  
VHSV of AHAMV: ::to author:: ITS ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, PERSON!  
  
Authot (me): Oh, god, now IÕm coming into this? It was bad enough when we brought in the Narrator.... ::sweatdrop::  
  
VHSV of AHAM: GAHHHHHH firstly, it was YOU who brought me into this madnessl. and SECONDLY, it is ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY!   
  
Author: aight. ::shruggs::  
  
DKV: ooooooh, author. How cum youÕre here.  
  
Author: ::shruggs:: cuz I feel like it ::eats a banana that magically appears::  
  
DKV: oh, okay. You gunna stop all the um, stuff goign on down there? ::points to Fox and Ness, who are still fighting, Jiggy and Mario,who started fighting again for no good reason, Cappy and Samus, who are engaged in a one-way dual {in other words, Samus is doing nothing while Cappy, for no good reason, is trying to attack her}, to Pikachu and Link, who are also in a one-way battle {link attacking Pikachu and Pikachu instinctively doing Down+B} and louigi and DK, because they felt left out and started fighting, too::  
  
Author: ::dropps the banana:: oh my GOD! So this is what happens when I go on coffee break...hold on...   
  
VHSV of AHAMV: CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER ahh, god, I canÕt do that in THIS voice! Make Kirby change me back!  
  
::everyone but Kirby and Yoshi and the Author and the Narrator scurry into their respective position, the little white hands scanning the screen.  
  
Author: ::shakes head:: nope, not until you prove that you can contain yourself whenever the puffballs donÕt feel like fighting.  
  
VHSV of AHAMV: HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT I THOUGHT U WERE ON COFFEE BREAK grrrr.... ::mumbles::  
  
Author: I know everything, nitwit, wether I wrote it or not, itÕs in my story so blah.  
  
VHSV of AHAMV: blah yourself.  
  
Author: Kirby, Yoshi, you two better get to your spots.  
  
DBV and DYV: yes sir, or, mam, or, um.... right {only variations on the words and not in unison} ::run away, later appearing in their respective positions, waiting to the little white hands to choose their characters::  
  
Author: hmmmm, we need them all together... ::sits down in a chair, also magically appearing, and fiddles with some levers and buttons on a control panel, also magically appearing:: All right, all set ::pops her fingers and sits back:: Go, Mr. Narrator  
  
VHSV of AHAMV: grrrrrr, its ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY!:  
  
Author: yo, IÕm the author, IÕll do as I please. Now SAY YOU FRIGGIN LINE BEFORE I HAVE TO  
  
VHSV of AHAMV: okay... ::whimpers:: ::reads a slip of paper, yet again magically appearing:: right, aherm ::clears throat::  
  
Author: GO ALL READY! ::eats another banana::  
  
VHSV of AHAMV: ::makes a face at the Author when sheÕs not looking::  
  
Author: HEY I SAW THAT!  
  
VHSV og AHAMV: but how...?  
  
Author: ::rolls her eyes:: grrr, do you want me to say the lines from now on?  
  
VHSV of AHAMV: you wouldnÕt dare.... ::glares at Author::  
  
Author: I wouldnÕt eh? okay, bye! ::snapps fingers and the narrator dissappears:: ::picks up a pair of eaphones with an attatched mircrophone::  
Kai, your former Narrator has been relieved of his duty, and is now a player! Congradualations, Mr. Narrator!   
  
::all attention turnes to the extra box beside Cappy, where a miniature man, half-bald with a long, white beard stands::  
  
AHAM: ::whimpers:: hi.....  
  
Author: His name is Bob. Everyone say HELLO BOB!  
  
Cappy: hello, BOB! ::waves::  
  
Samus: oye... ::sweatdrop::  
  
Author: Right, then, letÕs get started. CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER allready done that...right, here we are. SMASH PARTY!  
  
Pikachu: chu ki ka? [smash party?]  
  
Author: Pikachu, if you wouldnÕt mind talking in English it would make thing a lot easier.  
  
Pikachu: fin, be that way.  
  
Author: ::flicks back her hair:: right. ::snapps her fingers::  
  
::screen switch::  
  
Author letÕs have it....in the....MUSHROOM KINGDOM!  
  
::screen switch::  
  
Author: three, two, one, GO!  
  
Jiggy: oooooh, I get it. WeÕre all playing! COOL! ::gets hit with FoxÕs raygun:: EEP!   
  
::fighting officially starts::  
  
Author: rests her feet on the magically appeared-control panel:: AHHHH, wonÕt this be fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh....my god... o.0 chaos. fun fun. DonÕt mind me ::was REALLY hyper when she typed this:: =^_^= well, then, join me in my fun little charade of being the narrator next time in I live thee Jiggy, my beloved Bride to be teehee awwwww so sweet =) long title, too >, 


	6. I love The Jiggy, my Beloved Bride to Be

Author: ::blinks and sits up, looking wide-eyes into a TV screen:: holy crap! Bob, what the hell did you do? ::continues blinking::  
  
Bob: ::smirks:: You should know, its your story so blah.  
  
Author: ::squeeses coke can:: come now, would the story be any fun if I was some sort of omniscient all-powerful sencient being?  
  
Bob: ::blinkx::  
  
Author: didn't think so. Now, there is NO way that you and Cappy are the only two people left, and I've never seen one so talented that the other plyer is laying on the suar pipe...thing.. knocked out so that he won't fight you but you've not won yet. Very clever, mr. Narrator.  
  
Bob: ::smirks::  
  
Author: Spill, it, Bob, what the hell did you do? You Must've cheeted! ::smacks controle panel::  
  
Bob: ::cntinues smirking::  
  
Author: aight, you asked for it. ::snapps fingers and appears beside Cappy:: You've got one last chance, admit that you were cheating and tell me how! ::narrows eyes::  
  
Bob: ::continues smirking::  
  
Author: hmph Cappy, get up.  
  
Cappy: oh, okay. ::gets up and gets ready to do up+B::  
  
Author: ::hold out hand:: Cappy, plase don't. I just need you to jump up into the air and stay there as long as possible, mmk?  
  
Cappy: ::blinkx::  
  
Author: JUST DO IT!  
  
Cappy:: ::whimpers:: okay... ::jumps::  
  
Author: ::smacks a POW block that magically appears:: Ah, crap. ::loox at crumbled up cardboard image of Bob:: k, Cappy, you can come down now.  
  
Cappy:: :falls:: oof ::watches birds circle around and tweet::  
  
Author: by the way, nice job flame-raping the cloud.  
  
Cappy: ::blinkx::  
  
Author: eh, just forget it. Come on, we've gotta find Bob and the others.  
  
Cappy: eh..  
  
Author: no time! Come on! ::jumps down hole in the middle::  
  
Cappy: ::cauciously walks over and peers down hole:: eep... AHHH! ::falls down::  
  
Author: its pitch black. ::lights a match:: YO KIRBY! SAMUS! Anybody?  
  
Pikachu: hey, its the author. ::runs over::  
  
Author: hi Pika. You guys okay? Bob: yea, fine.  
  
Author: Bob?  
  
Bob: ::gets nervouse:: what? Author: why the hell are you down here? :;blinkx::  
  
Bob: I got killed...... ::averts eyes:::  
  
Author: uh, hu....  
  
Kirby: why wouldn't he be nown here, miss author person?  
  
Author: long story, just never mind.  
  
Yoshi; whatever. You know, I was the one that killed him, right after fox killed Jiggy puff, then fox killed me. And for some reason we all came here instead of back at the lounge.  
  
Bob: ::nods head::  
  
Author: aight.  
  
Cappy: OOH! lookie lookie! ::runs over to a different area::  
  
Pikachu: ::blinkx and follows:: Oh my GOD! its a little fat pink pinkachu thing! ::blinkx again::  
  
little fat pikachu thing:: Pi pika puff!  
  
Jiggy: What the hell?  
  
LFPT: Pika pi pi puff!  
  
Kirby: Jiggy...?  
  
Jiggy: I swear I dunno what it is!  
  
LFPT: PIKAPUFF! ::smiles cutely::  
  
Pikachu: ::blinkx and loox at Jiggy:: you know anything about it?  
  
Jiggy: ::shakes head::  
  
Cappy: I'm confused ::scratches head::  
  
Mario: hey, it-a lokks kin-a cut-a, whatever it-a is-a. ::walks up and makes motion as if to scratch pikapuff's chin::  
  
Pikapuff: ::bites finger:: purfffff!  
  
Samus: well, isn't this interesting ::rubbs chin::  
  
Kirby: yea, a little too interesting ::throws Jiggy and Pikachu a suspicious look::  
  
Jiggy: Kirby! I swear I dunno know what the hell that thing is!  
  
Author: I do! It's a cross between an undiscovered evolution of Jiggly puff, and a pichu.  
  
Kirby: Oh yea? Then why the hell does it say pi**KAM**puff?  
  
Author: eh....  
  
Pikachu: ::sigh::  
  
Pikapuff:: puf fi fi puuu!  
  
Fox: Say author, can't you be so kind as to translate what the little bugger is saying?  
  
Author: I haven't studied the language of pikapuff before. I can honestly say the only word I know is, well, pikapuff, obviously referring to one's self or to another of the same species, or one's name.  
  
Louigi: okay then ::blinkx::  
  
Pikachu; mebbe Jiggy and I could figure out what its saying...  
  
Jiggy: ::blinks at pikachu::  
  
Pikachu: well, its obviously a cross between our two species, and even if its a different evolution, the languages are still similar....right?  
  
Jiggy: I guess so...  
  
Kirby: ::walks off grumbling::  
  
Jiggy: Kirby... ::teary eyes::  
  
Author: ah, let him be, Jiggy, he's obviously convinced that you're having an affair with Pikachu. You know Kirby, he's very stubbourn and probably won't change his mind about this. Best we wait until we had adequate proof that this isn't your kid.  
  
Jiggy: I DO know Kirby. and no, he's NOT stubbourn. and how the heck could it be my and Pikachu's kid... WERE BO'TH GIRLS!  
  
Pikachu: ::clears throat:: actually, nothing ever states that Pikachu are either gender, therefore I'm unisexual.  
  
Yoshi: wouldn't that mean that you can't have kids at all? ::blinks::  
  
Pikachu: no, it means that all I need is another Pikachu. gender plays no role.  
  
Samus: can we stop talking about this ::covers Ness's ears:: there is a kid in here  
  
Ness: Samus! What the heck! let go! You're not my friggin' mom!  
  
Pikachu: Samus, I think that one is more in need of...erm...mothering.. ::points to Cappy who is patting pikapuff on the head::  
  
Samus: ::sweatdrop:: ah, geeze, I give up.  
  
Luigi: so-a-, miss-a author-a, how-a do we-a finda-a out-a where-a the-a little guy-a came-a fropm-a?  
  
Fox: heheh, he's a cute little bugger ::smiles and scratches pikapuff under the chin::  
  
everyone: ::blink, gasp, tilt head, whatever fits character best::  
  
Cappy: what? what'd I miss? ::looks around frantically:: (okay so everyone excluded him)  
  
Ness: um, miss Author person, did Fox just...smile?  
  
Fox: ::stands up, instantly wiping the smile off his face::  
  
Author: ::with a smirk:: yes, yes he did.  
  
Fox: gerrrrrrrrrummm, DID NOT! ::gulp::  
  
Bob: hehehehehehehehhh ::devilish chuckle::  
  
Author: ::sweatdrop:: Bob, drop the banana peel.  
  
Bob: :;dissappointed:: fine ::drops banana peel, then stupidly takes a step forward and tripps::  
  
everyone: ::ignores occurance::  
  
Author: Okay, well, Luigi did have a point. We're still at a loss of how the heck to prove that this ain't Jiggy's kid.  
  
Pikachu: please proove its not mine either. Call me romantic but I know I want a virgin.  
  
Samus: ahem.  
  
Auhor: ::overly perky:: aaaalrighty then, moving on! =^_^; eh? o.O  
  
everyone: o_____0  
  
Cappy: What??? Guys, what's with the weird faces? ;_; guys?! (okay, so once again everyone excluded Cappy)  
  
Bob: heheheheheheheh. Your demize is nere! BROUHAHAHAHAHAHa- ::gets cut off and falls to the ground, Author's first just above where Bob's head used to be::  
  
Author: man, I've been waiting so long to do that.  
  
everyone (INCLUDING CAPPY!): ::blinks:: o.O  
  
Author: ::brushing hands together:: he ticks me off, okay?  
  
Fox: um, why exactly did we make those surprised-looking faces earlier?  
  
voice that sounds eerily like Fox's: because you saw a figure brush by and didn't know what to make of it. Not to mention, Pikapuff's gone.  
  
Fox: ::glances to where pikapuff used to be:: NOOOOOOO! ;__; pika...puff..  
  
DK: ::walks voer and pats Fox on the shoulder::  
  
Fox: ::wiping a tear from his eye:: thanks DK ::DK and Fox hug::  
  
Pikachu: awwww, how sweet! ^_^=  
  
Fox: GARRR! WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!! ::starts chasing Pikachu around, Ness cracking up as a spectator::  
  
Pikachu: ::pauses, causing Fox to trip over her(?):: ::towards camera (if there is one):: you know, I'm living proof that there should be an English word that describes both the male and female genders, other than Ôit', because that sounds so derrogitory, and Ôone', because that makes you sound like a freakishly smart and perty maniak.   
  
Author: Pikachu, I totally agree  
  
Cappy: what?  
  
everybody else: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Pikachu: anyhow ::blinks and looks back ahead of her, where now stands a miniature Pikachu with huge ears:: oh my GOD! Its so cuute! and...small ::poke::  
  
mini Pikachu: pipi chi chi pu  
  
Jiggy: another one?! ::marvels at the fact that in the same fic there have been three different versions of Pikachu::  
  
Yoshi: um, Author, translate?  
  
Author: hm? OH! of course, sorry ^_^;  
  
Samus: oye ::sweatdrop::  
  
Mario: well-a? What-a did-a it-a say?  
  
Author: Right, I believe this is a Pichu, the preevolution to Pikachu.  
  
Fox: We DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT THE HEL IT IS! WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT SAID! m, sorry..  
  
Samus: ::joins DK in patting Fox on the back:: I think he's a little emotional after losing pikapuff, I think he really bonded with that thing.  
  
Fox: ::sniffle:: I miss him so much! :cries::  
  
Pichu: :tilts head:: pu chi chu?  
  
Yoshi: um, Author, translation, PLEASE?!  
  
Author: OH!, um, right ^_^;  
  
Pikachu: you don't knwo what its saying, do you -_-  
  
Author: ::sigh:: no  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
o.O YES! MORE RANDOM CHAOS!! MUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! CHA! xD okay, me stop now before I laugh my tonsils out. nyeh O.o hn, it doesn't relly reflect the title all that well.... ^_^; oh well. next chapter, already well underway, is entitled _Double Ganger_ cha! see ya then ^_~  
okay, so its kind of an awkward place to stop -_- but trust me, i've got like half of the next chapter typed out already, and there were NO STOPPING POINTS WhAT SO EVER, so if we didn't stop now, we wouldn't stop until about another seven pages worth of text ::sweatdrop:: Yo, I just wanna warn you people who said you got confused in chapter five... oye, chapter seven is going to be such a headache to try to follow -_-;;; oh well, its good anyhow =^_^= SOOO, join me next time in the already mentioned _Double Ganer_ CHAAA xDD  
  
OOH! A couple more things, sorry! :sweatdrop:: cha, I would like to acknowledge some of the reviewers so far. Firstly, I would like to apologize (if I haven't already) for the so called "Pika" fire on my part, which I am too lazy to go back and fix -_-;;; my humblest and deepest apologies ^^; but, you know, I always used to wonder why Ness was saying part of Pikachu's name o.O heh, guess he wasn't afterall ^^; ookay! And I would like to thank white_tiger's_leader for the partial inspiration of making Pikachu unisexual xDD (lol, after the 'it comment ^^;) SOOO, once again, til next time! xD CHAAAA! =^_^ 


	7. Double Ganger

We left our Smashers pondering over the strange appearance of a Pikapuff, and have no idea where it came from. Obviously, Kirby's suspicions are raised. Will this be the end of the Puff relationship? lol, it sounds so ******************  
AHAMV: firstly, it said Òyou should see me in Tiny modeÓ secondly, it said, ÒHe? What the heck?Ó  
  
Author: ::blinks:: BOB?! WHAT THE HE- ::glances at where she knocked Bob out. Bob was still dead cold on the ground:: ::blinks::  
  
AHAMV: um, IÕm not Bob. My name is Danny...  
  
Author: ::sweatdrop:: um, hi Danny  
  
AHAMV: erm, hi...? Might I ask what you people are doing here?  
  
Author: actually, we were wondering if you knew anything about a pikapuff  
  
AHAMV: ::invisable ^_^=:: ah, that would be Puff and ChuÕs kid. Ah, we do love the little gal.  
  
Fox: gal?  
  
Kirby: I KNEW IT!!!!  
  
Jiggy: KIRBY I SWEAR I DIDNÕT DO ANYTHING!  
  
Pikachu: ::sigh:: there goes my claim to virginity -__- I feel depressed  
  
Ness: ::chuckles::  
  
Pikachu: ::leers at Ness, who doesnÕt notice:: uhg, why bother ::sweatdrop::  
  
Author: wait a sec... Puff and Chu?  
  
AHAMV: Yea, Jiggly Puff and Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: duh  
  
Author: wait a sec, back up. Pikachu, since when do people call you Chu? ANd Jiggy,  
  
Pikachu: They donÕt call ME Chu  
  
Author: what? ::blinkx:: oh my god.... O____O  
  
Yoshi: yea, WE call HER Chu ::points to one of two Pikachus::  
  
Pikachu that got pointed to: HIM, damnit. Get it right you fucking miniature green lizard  
  
Jiggy: ::blinks:: I thought Pikachu were unisexual ::tils head::  
  
AHAMV: they are. Chu just really prefers to be referred to as male. Personality wize. And then thereÕs also the fact that he loved Puff, whoÕse definitely female  
  
Puff: ookay, Mr., you can stop there ::sweatdrop::  
  
Yoshi: ::sniggers::  
  
Author: ::takes off glasses and wipes them with her jacket then sticks them back on:: nope, stil seeing double... O____O  
  
Bob: oh, ow, my head. darnit Yuna, whyÕd you have to go off and hit be with a frying pan again?  
  
Author: ::blinks:: IÕm gonna need some water...  
  
::water seemingly magically dumps on Bob, who shakes his head in response::  
  
Author: okay, that works  
  
Bob: AHHHHH! ::stares at doubles now that heÕs come-to::  
  
Author: you seeing two of everything also?  
  
Bob: yea, except for you and me, and those people over there ::points to a far corner::  
  
::all of a sudden the sound of a great big switch vibrates and a bunch of lights flucour on, revealing two of all our favorite smashers, the doubles admiring one another, and a group of non doubles staring at the doubles and whispering or laughing amungst each other::  
  
AHAMV: hmmm ::rubbs invisable chin::  
  
Bob: ::paniky:: DANNY?! IS THAT YOU?!  
  
AHAMV: mm, Bob, so we meet again...  
  
Bob: mercy..please ::sqeak::  
  
Author:; WOAH woah, woah, hold on a sec. You two narrators know each other?  
  
AHAMV: All High and Mighty, if you will, madame  
  
Author: well, at least youÕre polite about it. you see, my code of laziness prohibits be from typing out such a long and annoying name to type out, Narrator is easier. Groovy?  
  
AHAMV: okay then, that works.  
  
Author: aight, its groovy.  
  
AHAMV: um, yea, groovy.  
  
Author: OKAY! ^_^ YO KIRBY!  
  
Kirbys: which one?  
  
Author: nyeh, that was creepy...too much in unison... Â_Â you people knew I was gonna say that.. :;gets suspicious::  
  
mysterious lady looking mysteriously like Author: right-O!  
  
Author: AYNHYA! she even sounds like me! ;_;  
  
creepy guy floating in the air with a big black capeand a giant nose: hey Danny, why donÕt we have doubles, Savvy?  
  
AHAMV: hey Emily, if you would, call me Danny, mmk?  
  
mysterious lady looking mysteriously like author, apparently named Emily: allright, Danny.  
  
Danny: well, Gannondorf, IÕm afraid I donÕt rightly know.  
  
Emily: OOH! OOH! I do!  
  
Author: same clothes, same voice, same enthusiasm, same name, same beautiful chest...  
  
Emily: ::blinks:: youÕre admiring my boobs, arenÕt you?  
  
Author: AHH! NO! ::shakes head frantically::  
  
Emily: ::giggles:: ah, its okay. I admire PeachieÕs all the time  
  
princess with blonde hair and crossed eyes: ::blushes::  
  
Mario: heeeh, I do too ::sweatdrop::  
  
Mario 2 (or rather, should it be called Mario 1?): but I thought I was in love with Princess Toadstool ;__;  
  
Mario (2?): heh, we both are, pal ::slings arm over other MarioÕs shoulder:: but IÕm the Mario that gets to play the game with her  
  
Peachie: mwah! ::gives both Marios a kiss on the cheek::  
  
Link: no worries, Mario, I know how you feel ::admires another similar looking girl::  
  
Link 2: ::runs over and picks up the similar looking girl, who in turn squeals, and walks back over to Link, and a miniature version of Link, with her:: Yaup. Good ole Zelda  
  
Zelda: ::giggles:: and blushes::  
  
Pikapuff: ::skipps oud from the crowd and finds its way over to the pairs of Jigglypuff and Kirby::  
  
Fox: ahhh, its so cute!! ::cries::  
  
Fox 2: in all my years of hiding it....  
  
Jiggy: so THATÕs why you keep giving it pretty bows.  
  
Jiggy 2(or, 1 rather?): huh?  
  
Author: ::after a long while of rubbing her chin and Emily poking her on the shoulder:: okay, rewind. Danny, you said that this was a game?  
  
Danny: No, actually, Mario said that. But yes, this is a game that weÕre in, though this is break time cause no one outside the consoul is playing.  
  
Author: great. Can you tell me what game this is?  
  
Danny: Super Smash Br-  
  
Author: AHA! so, its an alternate reality, is it ::rubbs chin some more::  
  
Emily: ::still poking Author on the shoulder:: not quite. Like I said, I actually know whatÕs going on. ::giggles:: it is my story afterall :sweatdrop blush::  
  
Author: ::blinks:: noo.... its my story... AND STOP POKING ME GOD DAMNIT!  
  
Emily: yeesh ::stops poking:: anyhow, no it is not your story. The moment you came down that pit, the story was transfered over to me, because IÕm the author for the Super Smash Bro-  
  
Author: but-  
  
Emily: -MELEE fic.  
  
Author: AHHHH! Its a new version of the game!  
  
Emily: Precicely. With new, ever-so-slightly tweaked versions of the characters, as well as several more.  
  
Author: even of the narrator. heÕs a bit more than slightly tweaked ::sweatdrop::  
  
Emily: oh, DannyÕs great ^_^=  
  
Author: you like him, donÕt you.  
  
Emily: is it that obvious? =^_^  
  
Author: yup. ::nods head::  
  
Emily: ::blushes::  
  
Danny: ::invisable blush::  
  
Emily: love yaÕ Danny! ::blows a kiss::  
  
Author: ::glances around:: ::sigh:: I wish I had a narrator as sweet as Danny. MineÕs a pain in the @$$  
  
Emily: ::pats author on the shoulder:: IÕm sorry.  
  
Author: ah, its okay. I just wish the characters that belong in my story could be as happy as the characters in yours. I mean, LOOK at all the happy couples ::nostalgic sigh::  
  
Emily: ::rubs AuthorÕs back:: there there, sweet pea. You wrote an excellant story.  
  
Author: ::sniffle:: wait! ::perks up:: we still havenÕt gotten Kirby and Jiggy together! Or figured out the mystery behind pikapuff! Or figured out WHY the heck weÕre here in the first place!  
  
Gannondorf: ::stifles and evil chuckle::  
  
Emily: ::sweatdrop:: I think that answers your last question  
  
Gannondorf: ::in an overly-friendly and yet sly-sounding voice:: what? It was only a harmless joke... ::devvilish grin::  
  
Emily: ::rolls eyes: but you CAN send them back, right?  
  
Gannondorf: of coursssssssse  
  
Emily: donÕt drag out the last syllable like that. Its creepy.  
  
Gannondorf: ;:huffs:: fine ::crosses arms and floats away to where veryone else is socializing::  
  
Emily: So, Emily, ho-  
  
Author: HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!  
  
Emily: um, its my name, too, smart one  
  
Author: ::calms down:: right...right.. sorry about that, iÕve never been around my double. And, do me a favor and call me Author...I donÕt want to start getting you mixed up or anything, I know if I were writing the story IÕd get confused if I started calling both me and my double by my name and  
  
Emily: okay, you can stop there. YouÕre just confusing yourself and me.  
  
Author: right.  
  
Emily: so, Author, is there anything I or Danny, or any of the other Melee Smashers can do to help you get Kirby and Jiggy together?  
  
Author: actually, I think your Kirby and Puff, as well as the pikapuff kid, are already hard at work on that.  
  
Pikapuff: pi pi puf fi fu pu chu chi chi puu fi fuchu[see, in this game, Puff and Chu like each other. And our Kirby has his eyes on the female Ice Climber.]  
  
Kirby: ::nods head::  
  
Author: wow. You know how to speak Pikapuff?  
  
Emily: kinda have to when its walking around all the time. I wanted to make it a character, but the editors wouldnÕt stand for it so... it just wanders around with me and Danny whenever the Smashers are playing =^_^=  
  
Puff: yup. Emily does a wonderful job babysitting our little Puffy =^_____^=  
  
Chu: yea. As a father, I suck.  
  
Puff: ThatÕs because youÕre technically not a father, dear ::pats Chu on the back::  
  
Pikachu: damn, this guyÕs nothing like me ::mutters:: its a discrace to the name Pikachu Â_Â  
  
Chu: say something, twerp?  
  
Pikachu: nupe, nothing at all ::whistles and walks away to talk to Mr. Game and Watch::  
  
GAW: Yo Pika, my man! check this! ::chucks a sausedge at Pikachu::  
  
Pikachu: ::blinks:: um, okay then. ::whistles and walks over to talk to the links and Zelda while eating the 2-D sausedge:: hi guys.  
  
Link: Pikachu, these people are so cool! ^_^=  
  
Young Link: and then I did this, and then I chucked my shield at him, and then he ran at me, and then I ducked and kicked him the leg, and then  
  
Zelda: So, you our Chu or one of the visitors?  
  
Pikachu: Visitor. Hate to break it to ya, but your Chu scares me.  
  
Link: She scares everybody, donÕt worry about it.  
  
Chu (from halfway across the room): HE GOD DAMNIT!  
  
Puff: ::heard consoling her mate::  
  
Y-Link: and then he tried to do a flip, and I caught him in the air, and  
  
Link: That is awesome you cool little dude! Yo Link, wanna switch me games? I love this guy! ::gives Young Link a friendly noogie::  
  
Y-Link: Yea Zelda, can we keep him? Hu hu hu hu hu hu hu?! ::jumps up and down::  
  
Link: dude, its fine with me. That mini me drives me nutso.  
  
Y-Link: ::sticks out tongue:: you bring it on yourself, jerk.  
  
Zelda: ::sigh:: anything to not have to listen to the Links fight again ::sweatdrop::  
  
Links: ALL RIGHT!  
  
Emily: o.O you people think thatÕs such a good idea? Link, youÕll have to adjust to a whole new invoronment, both of you, and Zelda, you might not like this Link as we-  
  
Zelda: hate to break it to you, but I never liked the other Link all that well. Just pretended for advertizement purposes.  
  
Link: Zelda... ;___;  
  
Zelda: ::pats Link on the back:: ah, its okay, kid. You were nice as a friend and all, but  
  
Link: WOOHOO! I GET THE GIRL AND THE AWESOME LITTLE DUDE! AND STUPID PIKACHU GETS LEFT BEHIND! WOUHAHAHAHAHAH! xDDD  
  
Author: Yo. Â_= stop being so annoying.  
  
Link: sorry. ^_^  
  
Chu: DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ME?!  
  
Puff: honey, calm down ^_^;  
  
Link: he was talking about the other Pikachu, smart one.  
  
Chu: oh. ::goes back to flirting with Puff::  
  
Jiggy: Miss Author lady maÕam, can we go back now? That man is scaring me... ;_;   
  
Marth: awe, cÕmon, it was just some harmless fun! I wasnÕt actually going to-  
  
Samus: ah, shut up. Yes you were, and you know it.  
  
Samus: yea, Author, I think we shoudl probably head back now. Although, it had been interesting talking to myself about the difficulties with dealing with Cappy.  
  
Author: you mean.. ;_;  
  
Emily: -_- yes. Still the same old Cappy. -____-  
  
Cappy: ooh, can I see your taunt again?!  
  
Cappy: why, certainly, Cappy Man! ::taunt:: show meh ur moovz!  
  
Cappy: AHAHAH! THIS GUYÕs SO COOL! xD  
  
Author: ::pats Emily on the back:: I am so sorry -_-;  
  
Emily: DonÕt be sorry for me. You have to deal with him, too ^_^;  
  
Author: =_Â please never remind me of that again.  
  
Emily: okie =^_^  
  
Author: right, we should be heading back now. There might be a user at the game consoul wondering why his damn Nintendo isnÕt working ^_^-  
  
Fox: IÕm staying here! ::hmphs::  
  
Authors: o____O but  
  
Foxes: Pikapuff.  
  
Pikapuff: pi pi ka... ? ._o [eh, what?]  
  
Author: Right. Well, all that are coming back follow me. That means you Link. And Fox.  
  
Link: ALL RIGHT! NO MORE ANNOYING MINI ME!  
  
Young Link: GOOD RITANCE!  
  
Link: you are so cool, little dude =^_^=  
  
Ganondorf: actually, kids, IÕm afraid thatÕs not happening  
  
Nindendo Smash Gang: weh? o.O  
  
Ganondorf: See, the spell I used to bring you here *as a practical Joke heheheh* can only send back the people that it brought here. So..  
  
Links: NOOOOOOOOO ;_____________;  
  
Ganondorf: heh heh, sorry!  
  
Zelda: Well, there must be something we can do..? IÕve never seen any Link so happy in my life! ;___;  
  
Links: yea! ;_________;  
  
Ness: yea!  
  
Author: umm, Ness, since when do you give a crap about Link?  
  
Ness: since...um, I dunno ::shruggs::  
  
Author -____-; go back to playing cards with Samus. WeÕll be right quickly.  
  
Samus: YES! my victory is nere! ::evil face::  
  
Ness: Do I have to?  
  
Author: yes.  
  
Ness: fine. ::goes back to playing cards with Samus::  
  
Zelda: Well, what about the Link dilemma? WeÕve got to get you people back to the N64 game, but it would be way cruel to keep my Link here. No one would be happy ;_;  
  
Ganondorf: Well, Zelda, what are you willing to do about it? ::cocks eyebrow::  
  
Zelda:: oh gOd... I see where this is going ::backs away::  
  
Peachie: ::starts jumping up and down:: IÕll do it, Gannie! IÕll do it!  
  
Marios: NO, Peachie, NO!  
  
Peachie: awwww, why not? ;_;  
  
Marios: ::leers::  
  
Danny: CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER!  
  
Emily: ahhhh, shit.  
  
Author: player?  
  
Emily: yah  
  
Danny: ThereÕs nothing I can do about it ;_; the game must go on!  
  
Emily: All right, you people can hang out here with me and Danny and Pikapuff while the others go play.  
  
Link: Can I play!  
  
Emily: allrighty.  
  
Links: YES!  
  
Fox: ::glomps Pikapuff::  
  
Emily, well, people, places, places! :;clapps hands and all the SSBM characters, aside from the traded Link, run to their positions:: Well, I guess weÕll have to figure this thing out later. Apparently Ganon, the dork, knows how to fix it, but under one condition. Its gonna take some convincing to get Zelda to do that...  
  
Author: oh God no... you mean he was serious? @___@  
  
Emily: cha -_______-;; ThatÕs Gannie for ya  
  
Author: oh god ._. I am sooo sorry you have to live with that. AND Cappy. You poor, poor soul you.  
  
Emily: IÕll live.  
************  
Weeeeee! bet you had fun trying to follow that one ^_^; anyhow, yes, as said before, the previous chapter didnÕt live up to its title at all -_- perhapse I should rename it. hmmm ::scratches chin:: anyhow. Next chapter : HomewardBound. Hopefully. aaaand, not much else to say ^___^ CHA! xDDD ^ eh, I shoudl rpobably stop typing now.  
  
hehe, I told you I'd have the next chapter up soon ^_~ chapter eight might take longer, though ^^; 


End file.
